The Missing Piece
by JoshuaHayate
Summary: Jacob was an innocent eighteen year old college freshmen who was kidnapped by the Foot Clan. Mutated into humanoid turtle he was found by Leonardo. Raphael took quite a shine to Jacob, but when Raphael was going to tell Jacob how he really felt Jacob was gone.


The Missing Piece

_**Summary: **__Jacob was an innocent eighteen year old college freshmen who was kidnapped by the Foot Clan. Mutated into humanoid turtle he was found by Leonardo. Raphael took quite a shine to Jacob, but when Raphael was going to tell Jacob how he really felt Jacob was gone._

* * *

Rain cried over the city of New York. A silhouette of a mysterious being was seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It's hazel eyes reflected off the milky white moon as the rain pelted its smooth green skin. Taking a little breather the young mysterious being was surrounded by the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons.

"There he is." He heard a raspy voice say from behind him. He stretched his arms above his head and got into a fighting stance.

"Where are your friends turtle?" A ninja asked

"Don't worry about them, you need to worry about yourself." The unknown turtle replied

The ninja who asked the question was knocked unconscious by a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Soon everyone charged towards the turtle, but they were proved wrong as the unknown turtle delivered painful blows. Not even breaking a sweat the young turtle vanished. The young turtle took shelter in a abandoned warehouse and hid in the darkness as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

In the sewers beneath the streets of New York City was a large area that was secluded by the human eye. This was the home of six mutant turtles, a mutant lizard, and a mutated rat. The red clad turtle was punching the heavy bag as he delivered another blow breaking the chain and sending the heavy bag into the brick foundation. The turtle breathed heavily as he retired to his room. Just then a blue clad turtle sat on the sofa with an orange clad turtle.

"It's been real quiet around here since…" Leo started only to have his mouth covered by everyone

"Don't say his name please Leo? Even though Raph is asleep he could still hear us." Nini said

"Put yourself in Raph's position Leo, would you want to hear the person's name when he suddenly left for no reason." Mona Lisa asked

Leo silently shook his head as everyone removed their hands from his mouth. In his bedroom Raph let out tears of frustration as he slept. Once the entire lair was dark the hot headed turtle woke up from his nap and decided to a patrol of the city. Pushing up the manhole to the warehouse Raphael felt he was being watched. Suddenly Raphael heard the creaking of one of the windows as he saw a silhouette of someone leaving as he began to chase after them.

"Finally something interesting." Raphael smirked

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop Raphael noticed that this person was faster than he thought until the sai wielding ninja finally cornered until the mysterious being threw down an object as smoke exploded making the dark being easily get away. Once the smoke cleared Raph noticed a white bandana on the ground. Raph look over the many buildings of the vast city as he went back to the lair.

* * *

In another part of New York the unknown turtle lockpicked the doorknob to another warehouse. The dim light shined against him when he heard something move behind him. Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere nearly missing the turtle's hand. Another group of ninjas appeared surrounding the young turtle. Getting ready to strike Raphael appeared fighting off the group of ninjas. The turtle just stood there completely frozen. Suddenly the young turtle was pinned against the wall as he stared into Raphael's brown eyes.

"I finally got you." Raphael said

"You're not mad?" The unknown turtle asked

"How could I be mad at you Jakie?" Raphael asked pulling Jake into a hug

"Because I left." Jacob replied

"I was mad, but I'm just glad to have you back in my arms." Raph said

Raph suddenly pressed his lips against Jake's pressing his larger body against Jake's slimmer body. Jake felt Raph's tongue push into his mouth as the younger turtle let out a small moan. Wrapping Jake's legs around his waist Raph pinned Jake's arms above his head as the older turtle dominates in the kiss. Soon the kiss is broken as Raph rests his forehead against Jake's.

"I missed you, you know that?" Raph asked

"I know because I did too." Jake replied

"Where did you go after you left?" Raph asked opening a manhole as he and Jake took the long way back to the lair

"I went to search for my parents." Jake responded

"Did you find them?" Raph asked

"Yes they're living where I used to live before I was mutated. They have a new baby and they named him after me. Well middle name actually. It made me happy to know that they haven't forgotten about me." Jacob smiled

"That's nice." Raph smiled

Raphael stopped hearing the subway train rumbling, once it had passed the two turtles continued their way back to the lair. Going through the water entrance so they wouldn't wake anyone Raph squeezed out the white bandana and gave it to Jacob.

"Still nervous about sharing my room?" Raph winked

"You mean our room." Jacob smiled

Raph carried Jake to the bedroom, and once the door was closed all you heard was soft giggling and soft bed squeaking.


End file.
